Mario meets Bloomeelia the Cat Sorceress
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Mario and Luigi get transported to another dimension after making magical ice cream. They meet a mystical cat-girl sorceress and must stop Zasher the purple lizard tyrant and his assistant the red robed reptoid Vale from taking over the universe.


Prologue:

One day Mario and Luigi were surfing the internet when they came across an ice cream recipe they both thought looked like the most delicious dish they had ever seen. "Muma mia! This ice cream recipe looks like it will be so good" said Mario. "I dunno Mario, it says on Wikipedia that it was thought up by a descendent of Kamek!" said Luigi. "Ah, it's nothing!" said Mario. Mario followed the recipe, which read as follows:

You take the moon.

You take the sun.

You take everything that seems like fun. JK. Take a cup of flour, add a fire flower to it. No wait, that's not it.

4 cups heavy whipping cream 9 cups half-and-half cream 3/4 cup white Magical MUSHROOM GOOMBA sugar 1 tablespoon vanilla extract

Mario followed the directions.

Hours later...Mario and Luigi are eating ice cream. Everything seems normal. Then they hear a knock on the door. They go to answer the door. Standing at the door is a fairly tall pretty cat-girl who looked like a member of the Star Fox team. She was carrying a magical wand, and had purple hair. Standing right beside the cat girl was Princess Daisy.

"Hi, I'm Bloomeelia the Cretin Banishing Cat Sorceress from the land of Feloriah, and I'm Daisy's new best friend" said Bloomeelia.

"Yeah, Bloomy's totally awesome, I like to call her Bloomy for short," said Daisy. "She has a purple patch of fur at the tip of her tail that proves she's from a magical bloodline of cat witches! She's having trouble saving a kingdom though, and she needs your help" Daisy added.

"Be our guest Bloomeelia," said Mario.

"I'm sure you've heard all about me and Mario" said Luigi.

"I sure have, I've heard you two need to lose some weight, maybe try eating some of my magically infused donuts that you never gain weight on!" said Bloomeelia in response. Mario and Luigi laughed.

"You two cute little cretins made some ice cream didn't you?" asked Bloomeelia.

"We sure did. Why'd you call us cretins?" asked Mario.

"It's interchangeable between being an insult and a common way to greet people where I come from" replied Bloomeelia.

"That was magical ice cream...I can sense it from miles away. Me and Daisy knew to show up as soon as you made it. It leads to the Dragon and Plinky Kingdoms where all is not well. See that super awesome swirl showing up in the ice cream? Jump on into it! I'll join you!" said Bloomeelia.

"Hello, I'm DAISY! Can I come?" asked Daisy.

"Hello, you're crazy, no you can't this is a special mission for me and the Marios, if you came along it would disturb a timeline in the Zelda series somehow" said Bloomeelia. So Mario, Luigi, and Bloomeelia jumped into theportal of the magical ice cream, and entered the Dragon World dimension, where they found themselves in a small white room and met up with a small pink creature with antennas.

"Muma mia! You look like Kirby!" said Mario.

"Everyone says that to the little booger. Poor guy" said Bloomeelia, patting the creature on its back. It got squished like a Goomba but then regenerated itself and began speaking.

"Me? Kirby? No, I'm not Kirby, I'm a plinky! We're magic round creatures with boots and antennas. We look kinda like Kirbies, but we got tennies, that's the main difference" said Plinky. "Right," said Mario. "So where's Bowser?" asked Mario. "We're not dealing with Bowser, we're dealing with Bowser's allies, Zasher and Vale, two reptillian overlords" said Plinky.

"Who are they?" asked Mario. "Zasher and Vale created my species as a slave race to mine gems for them. We rebelled against him however, and now he wants to destroy our world. He wants to turn the Dragons against us, and he's been plotting to overthrow their good king Dhilgazhore!" said Plinky.

"Where are we?" asked Mario. "Right now you're in my house in the Plinky Kingdom," explained Plinky. "Within my house is an entrance to the Dragon World. Zasher plans to become emperor of both our worlds!" said Plinky.

"Is he doing it alone?" asked Mario.

"No, he has help from a descendant of Kamek Koopa, a reptillian sorceror named Vale" said Plinky.

Meanwhile...

Prologue: A king is overthrown

On the 5th day of Jaypril, on the Plinky Planet, in the Dragon Kingdom, Dhilgazhor the 1st was going to have a meeting and discuss relations with Zasher, who had lived on the practically (but not quite) uninhabited 'Fuzz Island' for twelve years. Fuzz Island Shy Guy natives escorted Zasher in a giant caravan to meet with it arrived at the castle gates, Zasher stormed out of the caravan in an angry fit, and bursted as quickly as a bolt of lightning into the castle throne room. "Zasher, I've been looking forward to hearing from you. There are a number of issues at hand, that require attention, including your relationship with the Great Dark Wizard Vale, and your repeated use of dangerous weapons of mass destruction.

"Also, I heard that you wanted something from me. What is it that you request?" asked Dhilgazhor looking up at the stern and angry looking dragon who could be seen attaching black gloves to his hands.

"I'd like ta sit down with you and discuss a few things too, but on my terms, your highness! Tell your royal chefs to whip us up a feast, and I'll tell you exactly what I want from you, start to finish!" said Zasher. Dhilgazhor did exactly as Zasher said, and soon they had enough food to feed the entire Plemurian army. Zasher had brought a sample of volcano powder with him, and he sprinkled some over Dhilgazhor's chicken legs, claiming that it was salt. Zasher knew that his fellow dragons are unable to swim after consuming volcano powder.

"You really shoudn't have to sprinkle salt over your chicken, your highness. You're just too good for that, you really are, my friend! I did it for you to spare you the labor!" said Zasher smiling. Dhilgazhor took off his crown and placed it on the table.

"Zasher my boy, damn you sure do have great hospitality!" said Dhilgazhor. "I must tell you, Dhilgazhor, ruling over an island is nothing compared to what you do each and every day, ruling over this enourmas and extremely populated landscape! It must be a thrill to be king of this kingdom!" said Zasher.

"Oh, it's nothing, really! But, back to my point, you really need to stop harming the environment with your experiments, or I will have you banished!" said Dhilgazhor. Zasher was quick to respond.

"Of course, I'll stop with my experiments, as soon as I have the kingdom, err, I mean, as soon as I find a way to build less harmful technologies, your most almighty kingliness!" said Zasher. "And when will you develop more peaceful technologies Zasher? And no need for the flattery, by the way" saidDhilgazhor.

"Don't be modest, nothing could be more important than power and leadership, and being in a position of authority. What you do is very very important for the future of the dragon kingdom! I, being a dragon myself also care very much about its future! So much in fact, that I would do anything to ensure its prosperity! Absoloutely, anything! I would kill to have a job like yours!" said Zasher rubbing his claws against the table. Dhilgazhor began to take a bite out of his chicken leg, but began coughing up the volcano powder, and breathing fireballs rampantly. "Is something wrong? Need some water? Didn't get enough salt?" asked Zasher. Dhilgazhor shrieked and began running and running frantically across the room. Zasher himself seemed to become enourmas, and his purple scales changed to a dark dark blackish color, his eyes seemed to turn huge, slanted and yellow, and he cornered Dhilgazhor.

"You should have known why I wanted to meet with you! It's because of your foolish ways, you never create monsters, you never put the hammer of power down on the people, and to top it off your close friends with my arch enemy Plinky! And if that isn't enough, then nothing is,and what I mean by enough, is that it's enough to make me want to toss you right out the window of this castle!" said Zasher. Zasher grabbed Dhilgazhor and did exactly that, he tossed him out the castle window and into the moat, where he was never to be seen again. "HAHAHAHAAAA! You had it coming you idiot! And now, you're all mine! ALL MINE!MMWAHAHAHAAA!" said Zasher as he kissed Dhilgazhor's crown, panting deeply and heavily with a look of lustful pride. The evil Zasher had taken the throne, and the only one who could possibly stop him was Plinky. Zasher knew that a certain baby dragon, named Zebly had telepathic ways of knowing Plinky's whereabouts, so it was then that he hatched his most evil plan for dragon kindom, plinky kingdom, and planetary domination yet.

Zasher's first speech to the Dragon Kingdom after killing Dhilgazhore:

Zasher:

"Vale, use your magic wand powers to put the people in a trance" said Zasher, whispering in Vale's ear from the podium.

"As you wish, Lord Zasher" replied Vale, pulling out his magical skull wand and sending beams of magic dust into the audience. The dragons were suddenly unquestioning and completely void of any form of critical thinking or discernment.

"Attention citizens, your former ruler is dead. The previous governing body, Dhilgazhore, is no more. As you all know, he and I were great friends, and he entrusted me with the throne should he die. And, tragically, as fate would have it, his goose is cooked. This is because of a horrible attack from the far west...the Plinky Kingdom. The Plinky Kingdom is like a spinning axis of evil, you see, and must be overcome. You must all join forces and eliminate the plinkies, for each one of them is under a spell. Their kingdom was overthrown by an evil wizard who turned their former leader into a scarecrow! Yeah, let that sink in suckers" said Zasher. Vale chuckled, because he knew the truth. "But Master Zasher, I'm the one who turned their leader into a scarecrow!" said Vale.

"SHUT UP SKINKFACE!" yelled Zasher. "Ahem, pardon my moronic assistant" he added, as Vale sprayed more magic dust into the air with his wand. Zasher continued to speak.

"There are reasons the Plinkies want to destroy us. We wish to have their fruit from the natural trees in the Plinky Forests. We long for the Zooshy Fruits, oh yes we do. But the plinkies want to use the zooshy fruits for their own self serving means, and conquer us with brute force from the strength that they give them. That's right folks, those fruits make people very very powerful, and if we had those fruits in our posession, we could easily overcome the evil Plinkies who want to take over the planet" said Zasher.

One dragon in the audience began raising his hand to ask Zasher a question.

"Master Zasher, I want to know something, how is it that we just suddenly 'know' that Dhilgazhor was killed because of an attack by the Plinky Kingdom?" asked a citizen.

"Dhilgazhor had already been at war with a small faction of warmongering plinkies as you all know!" explained Zasher. "That's true I guess," responded the citizen. "But how do we know that that particular rogue faction is responsible?" "Um, well, I HAVE THE DOCUMENTS!" said Zasher. Vale used his magic skull wand to continue to entrance the audience, all the meanwhile Zasher held up some pieces of paper with nothing written on them. The audience ooed and awwed. "He's got the documents!" chanted the citizens in unison. Vale began flashing so much magic sparkle dust over the citizens that none of them could discern up from down anymore. "Now that we have all that cleared up, heh, let's get down to the bottom line here. I am now your new evil ruler. You will all be evil now, just like me .Everything I say is the inherent word of the creator of your planet.

Nothing I say will ever be twisted, taken out of context, or made to sound misleading. Youtube poops are illegal now. If you have any more questions I will murder all of you personally, while my darling assistant Vale watches it happen. Dragon kids, your parents now want to eat you. Dragon parents, your kids are now brainwashed idiots, and henceforth, so are you. Goodnight citizens, merry christmas I'm gonna go eat something!" said Zasher, leaving the stage. The dragons began rioting angrily, and preparing to invade the Plinky Kingdom to overthrow their ruler.


End file.
